PSE Wiki/The Basics
'Beginner Guide:' 'Getting Started' This is where you will find some information to help you get started coaching and the basics for building you pro or college empire. User Guides: *ESPNDoe's Guide - The 1st guide to check out before playing. *Pro Guide - So you wanna be a pro coach? Go here. *ECAA(college) Guide - Don't like salary caps or drafting? Go here for the college guide. *Recruiting 101 - A quick lesson in recruiting. *Video Help - A couple videos to help you understand the map and scouting/recruiting. Still Need Help? Try the in game forums help section here: Beginner Help Guides 'What is EMPIRE CLUB (EC)?' The Empire Club is open and awaiting new members. There are 4 current levels of Empire Club; Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum. The Empire Club is a pay subscription that includes the following feature and benefits: * An Additional 15 hours at rollover for silver, 25 for gold, and 40 for platinum! * A 2nd coach per account for silver, 3 for gold, and 4 for Platinum. (can add existing multi) (can not have coach at 2 pro teams) * Ability to import plays from your 2nd coach. (Costs 8 hours but you don't have to re-active the play if it's active) * Shortcut links in play by play, scoring summary which take you directly to the play to watch. * ESN-Classic to watch select games from previous seasons * E-Sat satellite package which allows you to watch ANY game from anywhere (and you can LPC from anywhere) * See stats and scores from previous seasons * See recruiting results from past seasons * Priority when scheduling practices (your practices run sooner) * A pretty little logo on your coach page to let everyone know how special you are! * Ability to see high school players' true 40 time and bench press * Import coaches from other accounts And MORE to come... Empire Club is a monthly subscription available in 3 month packages and will automatically renew unless you cancel. Empire points (also known as "EPs") are tokens used to either: 1. Add additional hours to a coach's allotted time (in a single 24 hour period). 2. Add additional coaching funds Each Empire Point will either add 30 hours to a coach's time, or $2,000 to the coaching funds. From Pigskin Admin: "You are allowed one (1) account. You shall not create more than one account for use at one time. Only Empire Club members shall have more than 1 active coach per game. If you are caught having more than one account then your coaches will be locked." " No player is permitted to have a coach on two team within in the same conference in the ECAA level 1A or 1AA " "No player is permitted to have a coach on two teams in the EFL or NAFL" "Throwing games intentionally is not permitted" 'How Do I Get Empire Points?' Empire points may be purchased on your account home page. http://pigskinempire.com/addons.aspx You may purchase: :20 points for $5 (US) :45 points for $10 :100 points for $20 Once you have bought the EP you use it by clicking the drop-down menu on the Main page. 'Empire Point Limitation' Each coach on a user's account may only use 6 Empire Points per 24 hour period to increase the coaching hours. In other words, you can only have an extra 180 hours a day. Though there is a limit to how much EP you can use for hours, There is no EP limit for funds.